fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Dākuāsu
Yami Dākuāsu (闇ダークアース)''' is the Signature User of Darkness Phoenix Slayer Magic. He is also the Person that Marekō Ankai wants to kill. He seems to hold some ties to The Cardinals of the Abyss although it is uncertain what his rank within them is. Appearance He is a man with reddish brown eyes and hair. He is often seen wearing nice formal wear like tuxedos or nice outfits he himself would let his butler wear, if he had one. Personality some would say he is blood thirsty. Personally he finds himself as the worlds liberator and Destroyer. He seems to lose all of his sanity when he begins fighting and seems to go truly insane when he uses his phoenix force.Although he seems insane in battle he is actually quite thoughtful and insightful as well as cool headed outside of battle only going fully blood lusted in battle. It is this blood lust that drives most of his actions being the sole reason he fights others and crushes others. It seems the Phoenix's soul that Yami absorbed still lingers inside of Yami and this Phoenix takes over at times when Yami is at peril or is about to die (or when the phoenix's soul can take over because Yami is very weakened). The Phoenix's personality is a lot more gentle and kind in nature often trying to help those with good intentions but the Phoenix personality has a darker more vicious side to born from the years spent inside the mind and body of Yami. This Darker side only wants to destroy everything it finds evil and wicked often going on true rampages and killing cities. Although this Spirit seems Vengeful it is honestly just trying to survive in the immense darkness within Yami. History He was abandoned as a small child because of his parents sensing his great dark power and ties to the darkness. Most would have died if they were abandoned but Riku survived facing each challenge with great purpose eventually he found a Pheonix who taught him his darkness pheonix slaying magic . Eventually His pheonix teacher tried to kill the young Riku fearing his latent and immense darkness. The Pheonix however was not prepared for Yami to fully overwhelm and kill him and for unkown reasons absorb his soul and take over all of the pheonixes powers but threw his immense darkness Yami has stayed in his human form. From here on out Riku would travel around doing battle with any strong creatures he saw fit to kill or destroy even facing a dragon at one point who He stagnated although he did do tremendous damage to him he just couldn't kill him. At some point in the past Yami, grew an insane amount of bloodlust making him psychotic to the point of planning everything for the sake of his inward desire to destroy everything. Synopsis Magic and Abilities '''Natural Abilities Immense Strength - 'Through the training he received from His Phoenix Master at an early age he became immensely strong able to destroy buildings with a single punch. '''Unnatural Reflexes - '''Whether this is the fruit of training or just his body he is able to counter physical and magical attack from even the quickest of foes. '''Inhumane magical Power - '''Having absorbed the soul of a Phoenix his Magical Power rivals that of a phoenix now, His "friends" speculate that his magical power is even higher then that of a normal Phoenix. '''Healing Factor - '''through his magic he has an small healing factor that is greater then a normal Phoenix slayer being able to heal wounds that would normally kill a normal human, although these wounds do take about as long as it takes a bone to heal for a regular human to heal although. '''Enhanced Senses - ' '''Enhanced Speed - '''Through constant fights when he was younger his speed is faster then most combat orientated mages. '''Magical Abilities Eternano Manipulation -''' Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defense against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. 'Magic Power Manipulation -' An extension of the above, Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question.\ '''Magic Darkness Phoenix Slayer Magic - '''The is magic Allows the User to freely manipulate their element, in this case being darkness. Being able to freely "mold" their element allows the user great versatility. This magic also seems to have multiple side effects it can showing off the original multiple purpose of darkness magic. For instance the Darkness can be made to burn or subtly poison an enemy although the late it a little bit harder to do. THis magic also has the slight ability to summon ghosts as well as change the gravity but the gravity aspect is no where near real gravity magic. Like other Phoenix slayers this one also absorb its element upon contact, albeith this only if the Darkness isn't of a higher Tier. Currently only God slayer are of higher tier of Phoenix slayers. This magic also has the unique ability to absorb the darkness out of People's hearts although this would lead to higher risk of a person going mad from the darkness. * '''Darkness Phoenix Screech: '''the user breathes Darkness in a spiral motion then lets out a giant blast of Darkness.The blast is similar to other slayers breath attacks. * '''Darkness Phoenix Blaster: The User quickly Gathers Darkness and then releases it from their mouth. The Damage and power is significantly greater than a phoenix screech. Yami has called this attack his etherion, this is just a saying though since this spell doesn't match the actual firing power of Etherion not even coming close to it. * Darkness Phoenix Shuriken: he molds his darkness into the shape of a shuriken and then throws them at his enemy. These Shuriken have the power to cut thru steel and metal even though they are built from darkness. * Darkness Phoenix Wings: 'Yami forms wings from his darkness on his back. He uses these to fly around the battlefield similar to an actual phoenix. He can also fire off the feathers of the Wings in a homing like attack to damage his opponents. ** '''Exploding Darkness Feathers: '''yami also seems to be able to make the feathers explode in a darkness blast for even more damage if he chooses so. 'Darkness Magic - 'the Signature Magic of Yami although he will often only use it as a way to defend by making a dark barrier type like bubble around himself. * '''Dark Barrier: '''Yami snaps his fingers as a powerful 'Sound Magic - '''It is unclear where Yami learned Sound magic although it is hypothesized that it was during one of the time that the phoenix had control of the body. * '''Sound palm: Through touch, the user transmits a very powerful sound wave from their palm to the target's body, sending them flying * Darkness Howling: The user sends forward several musical notes that emit a loud screeching noise, causing the opponent great damage. It seems that Yami's version is a lot stronger and is able to destroy buildings with its mundane power. Dark Écriture - '''It is a Magic that allows the caster to write runes, sometimes without a writing tool such as a pen or a quill,for various types of effects. Essentially, the spells used for this Magic work only on what the caster writes with it; in other words, what they write goes as follows, making it a sort of "rule" in using '''Dark Écriture. The properties of the magic is centered on the writing of the runes; however, if rewritten correctly, the effects will change. The runes can be written on an object, person, or even in midair for the effects to take place. The runes can be written for different purposes, such as traps, and offensively can be cast upon an opponent to inflict either physical or mental injury. The caster can also conjure an element for usage of this Magic, like poison. Death is also a possible effect. However, simple usage of this Magic that is convenient for the user, such as teleportation or flight, can also be used. Another type of spell is actual transformation, in which the caster is able to transform themselves and be granted a different appearance, even strength. Yami often uses this to create an impenetrable barrier or to teleport somewhere. Heavenly Body Magic - 'It is a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. Yami will use this type of Magic for the sole purpose of immensive destruction or when he gets bored of an opponent. * '''Dark Meteo'r: a move similar in all appearances to regular meteor but for some odd reason instead of the normal color the eterano surrounding him is purple in color. '''Second Origin Trivia * His appearance is based off of Light Yagami from Death note * I had a hard picking which magics to give him * he dual personality or tri-personality comes from the dual like personality Light yagami would have.